3 Words
by LaurenMichelle125
Summary: Maybe it was so hard to say, because they knew it’d be over.


Title: 3 Words

**Title: **3 Words.

**Summary: **Maybe it was so hard to say, because they knew it'd be over.

_XOXO_

_Eight Letters, Three Words, Say It…And I'm Yours._

"Why can't I do it?" Ino murmured to her best friend.

"Ino, when I told Kiba that I loved him, it was the most petrifying thing I had ever done." Hinata confessed. "But we both knew it was true and we trusted each other to keep that promise."

"Hina," Ino began. "I know that I feel that way about him, but…what if I'm just a game?"

"Ino!" Hinata scolded. "Sasuke would not do that."

"Oh yeah? What about Sakura? And Kin? And Tayuya? And Karin?!" Ino pursed her lips. "What about you?"

"Sasuke and I didn't work out because we didn't feel as strongly as we should have. That's the only reason."

"Then what do I do?"

"Tell him." She answered.

"I…I cant." She murmured.

"Ino, "Hinata sat in front of the blonde. "Sasuke and me are good friends, and he really does like you. If you tell him, I'm sure he'll say it back."

**XOXO**

_Meet me at Central Park._

_Ino_

"What is it?" Uchiha sasuke's blonde friend asked.

"It's Ino."

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't know." He murmured. "I have to go."

"Teme!!" Naruto yelled off to his friend, who was already waving down a taxi.

"What?!"

"Don't screw up!!" Naruto smirked.

XOXO

Yamanaka Ino sat in one of the benches, twirling her fingers together.

"Ino?"

Said blonde looked up.

"Sasuke." She answered and stood up, recalling her conversation with Shikamaru

_XOXO_

"_Ino, I don't have a good feeling about this…" He warned._

"_Why not?" _

"_Ino…are you sure he's done playing mind games?"_

"_Yes!" The blonde bit her lip. "Well, no. But-"_

"_Just remember, this is the same guy that stood you up at the airport. That humiliated you in fornt of the whole school. Left you waiting in a forgien country by yourself."_

**XOXO**

"Sasuke, I…" She felt tears prick her eyes. "I cant say it."

"Why not?"

"Because, "She whispered. "I don't trust you."

"That's nice to know. I ditched Naruto to run half way around the city and spent an hour hunting you down for you to tell me you cant say three simple words?!" He asked, angrily.

"Well, if its such a big deal, then why don't you say it?" She shot back.

"Because, I asked you!"

"I asked you first!"

"Yes, when you were entering a taxi to go off with some other guy! Did you honestly expect me to say it?"

"…Yes." She whispered. "Because I thought that you really did feel that way about me. What about all the things you told me at Neji and Tenten's wedding? Was that all a lie? Just a sick game to toy with my heart?" Her voice kept rising with every question. "Why, Sasuke? To screw me over for those years I spent with Gaara?"

"Gaara has nothing to do with this." He said in a warning tone.

"Then why? Why wont you say it?"

"Because I've seen what you've done!"

Ino was taken aback. "I haven't done half the things you have. I would never break someone like that."

"Oh, you wouldn't? What about with Gaara? Or with me?" He stepped closer to her, glaring. "Face it, Ino. All the bull you say about me… its just things that you yourself have done."

Ino's palm collided with the Uchiha's face.

"I do not think this is a game." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, by now. She took one step back, and then another walking towards the taxi that she had made wait for her.

"Ino-"

"You want three words, Sasuke?" ino challenged. "I _hate_ you."

XOXO

Ino sat at her vanity. Exactly three hours after her fight with Sasuke.

"Ino." The maid called. "Miss. Hinata has called for you again. Would you like me to tell her you are still busy?"

"Yes, Marisol." Ino said, unhooking her necklace and placing it on the desk.

"I'm sorry. Miss. Ino is still busy." She heard Marisol say and the click of the phone against the wooden table outside.

"Miss. Ino?"

"Yes?"

"Your mother wanted me to run some errands, I'll be back soon."

"Alright." Ino answered and started brushing her hair.

Ino heard the apartment door closed and let out a sigh. Lighting up some candles she plopped down on her bed and opened up her book.

"_Okay." I said. "I'll come with you."_

"_You can't, Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me."_

"_I'm no good for you, Bella."_

"_Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you." He said grimly._

Ino heard her bedroom door open and she cocked her head to the side to see who it was.

"Get out." She said almost breathlessly.

"Ino, I came to a conclusion." Sasuke said from her door.

"Well, I don't want to hear it." She retorted. "Get out."

"Ino, just because we can't say those words, doesn't mean their not true." He caught her attention and he knew it. "Maybe we can't say it because we're afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Of changing us. Because we both know, as soon as we say those words, it won't be the beginning. It'll be the end. Of you and me. Things wont get better they'll get worse. Everything, will get worse."

"How can it get worse? You won didn't you? Finally cracked Yamanaka Ino."

"And how is that wining?"

"Because I lost. It feels like I _lost_."

Sasuke bent down placing a kiss on her cherry lips and drawing back, slowly.

"We either win or we lose, but whatever we do, its going to be together." He murmured.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

This was made after watching Gossip Girl. The ending with Blair & Chuck inspired me! As you probably know already I am a Gossip Girl fanatic, as some (bullshit! Just one) of my friends are. This may be crappy, but I just needed to write _something_.


End file.
